


Rough Bets

by PastelPrinceling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/pseuds/PastelPrinceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael bets Jeremy he won't jerk off for a thousand dollars in a dark parking lot, where anyone could find them at any time, things get hot, fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Bets

“GPS says turn in there, Lil J,” Michael gestured, pointing out a construction zone for a building half made.

“No problem,” Jeremy smiled sideways for Michael, turning in and parking the car underneath some of the scaffolding. It was dark and quiet, save for the far off sound of the city, occasional emergency vehicle, a car alarm, dogs barking, and the rumble of automobiles on pavement echoing through the buildings. There was a club not far off they could hear the music pouring out of.

“He said bring it here and drop it off, but I haven’t heard from Jack or Geoff. I think they’re still working on theirs but they’re coming from the other side of town, so we can kick back and wait a while.” Michael explained, climbing out of the car.

It was a shitty little jalopy with dents and rust, but if this was the car they’d marked, and it was, this was what they wanted. Michael wondered if they had coke in the side panels, because really, the car wasn’t good for much else.

Before he was able to open his mouth and ask, he looked up to see Jeremy offering him a smoke out of his pack, sitting on the hood of the car. Michael took it with a smile, raising it in a gesture of thanks before he patted himself down for his lighter. Despite the cigarette, Jeremy didn’t offer his lighter. He knew better, because of course Michael had one on him.

“Just a smoke break on the job?” Jeremy chuckled, “Do you know if there’s more after this or if this is a one and done deal?”

Shrugging a shoulder Michael pulled a deep drag, humming. Smoke coiled from his lips and he sighed the rest out in a rush, “Don’t know, Geoff said it would take us a little while, getting all these shit kickers back here, so I doubt it’s a one and done, but he’s got the messages about which ones, he just forwarded this one to me while he and Jack went to grab one of the others.”

Jeremy hadn’t pulled a cigarette out, but he knew Michael would have wanted one, and he offered one out of his pack after having bummed one off him earlier in the day.

“Where’s the rest of the guys tonight, do you know?”

Another soft hum, looking out at the sky and the light pollution killing the stars, “Mm, Gav’s overseas for a few days taking care of some shit. No clue where Ryan is. Off doing whatever Ryan does when he’s not working with us on shit. Could be anything.”

The two laughed lightly about it until an almost awkward silence settled over them.

Word sprang to both of their mouths to ask about Ray, but neither did, and instead sat heavy on their tongues. Ray had left the crew of his own accord to pursue things in another city. It had been rough seeing him go, and especially for Jeremy still trying to settle in. He wasn’t Ray’s replacement, he was another member, and had Ray still been here, Jeremy would be with them regardless. But shaking the feeling he’d been a replacement was difficult for him. 

It was still hard, the Lads would call for Ray in the heat of the moment and despite an ache in his chest that he was second best, Jeremy would cover them. He meshed well with the crew, and even if he was still a little green, it wasn’t like they hadn’t all dealt with helping teach the rookie the ropes.

Michael’s phone chirped and he flicked through the messages, “Looks like they’re pinned down, but handling the situation. Said hang out here, tight quarters where they are, backup would be more messy than helpful.” He rolled his eyes, smirking at Jeremy, “Guess that means we just jerk off to pass the time.”

Jeremy chuckled, rubbing under his own nose, “I mean, I’m not gonna argue.”

Leaning over to push at his arm, Michael laughed, shaking his head, “Oh come on man, you wouldn’t do it! Don’t joke about it unless you’d really fuckin’ do it.”

He turned back to him, “Honest! I would! I mean- it’s not that hard. How much you wanna bet I wouldn’t?”

Oh, a bet was on the table. Michael couldn’t resist. He flicked the last of his butt out into the parking lot, leaning in a little, “I bet you a thousand dollars you won’t jerk off, right here, in this parking lot, right now.”

A thousand dollars was a lot of money, especially considering it was dim and Jeremy had a contrary nature like Michael’s. Not quite as volatile, but it ran almost as deep. He offered his hand out and Michael immediately clapped it, shaking it twice hard. He let go and crossed his arms over his chest, the smirk heavy on those lips.

“Whenever you’re ready, champ.”

Jeremy put a hand up, “Alright, alright, Eager McBeaver, lemme get my fly down at least. Damn, boy.”

Admittedly his hands did shake a little, but he wasn’t sure if it was knowing they were in public, or that this was exciting. Maybe it was a little bit of both. Pulling his hoodie up a little, he slid off the hood of the car to lean against it, his back to the street they’d pulled in out of, facing Michael.

His button and his fly, boxers a nice shade of green that made Michael smile. He could see Jeremy was half hard against his briefs and he couldn’t help but comment, “Got ourselves a bit of an exibitionist, don’t we?”

He looked up with a small smile, “Only if we’ve also got ourselves a voyeur.” Jeremy knew Michael was getting a kick out of this. He wouldn’t have put him up to the task if he didn’t get some kind of sick thrill out of it. Sure they were hardened criminals with blood and more on their hands, but it was the little things in life. Parking illegally, swiping candy out of bulk barrels, and apparently, public nudity and indecent exposure.

Jeremy fished himself out of his underwear, his pants and boxer briefs pulled halfway down his ass, the cold dusty side of the car was enough to ground him in the moment. He licked up his first three fingers with a thick flat tongue before he started to pull his half hard cock. He was bigger than Michael expected, long and thick, impressive even only half hard. He pumped himself a few times and smiled a little sheepishly when he saw Michael’s eyebrows high on his forehead.

“What’s that look for, Jones?”

“Nobody told me you were hung, Dooley,” Michael spat out quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

Jeremy laughed, face flushing a little before he looked back a little more confidently, “Well I mean, those inches off my height had to go somewhere, right?”

Michael cracked with laughter, “Oh god, that’s- Jeremy, that’s gotta be the cheesiest shit I’ve ever heard! Christ.”

Jeremy laughed with him, though there was a glint in Michael’s eye now. It went unnoticed as Jeremy situated himself, fingers wrapped around the base. Before he had time to go anywhere with it, still half hard, Michael sank to his knees, pressing a kiss to the side of the head. He didn’t waste time either, and mouthed at it, tonguing at the underside of it, swollen and hot in his mouth.

Breathy from the sparks of pleasure to his gut and surprise, Jeremy breathed, “J-Jesus, Michael.”

Michael tugged his pants and underwear down to his knees so he could cup his balls, letting Jeremy hold himself steady as he kissed down the shaft. He glanced up at him, “Least you could do is be grateful, Jeremy. Dumb mouth gaping like a fish.”

Brow pinched in confusion, “W-what? I don’t-”

With an annoyed little scoff, he picked up one of Jeremy’s hands, settling it on his own head, letting him sink fingers into his auburn curls, muttering against his cock, “Don’t be afraid to tug a little if it feels good.”

“Michael,” Jeremy exhaled, gripping his hair.

“Much better,” he cooed, going back to what he was going. Pressing kisses to his length, rolling his balls in his other hand, thumb pressed to the base of his cock. He sucked on the bottom of his head, lapping at the pre leaking from his hole.

Jeremy’s thighs shook a little at Michael’s careful, hungry ministrations, lips parted in soft pants, hyper focused on the way his eyes looked, the flecks of color, the way his lips parted, the glimpse of white teeth in the dark. He swallowed hard and gripped a little tighter as Michael put his mouth all the way around the head of his cock, tonguing the underside.

Feeling the roughness of Michael’s palette made him close his eyes, tucking his chin in against his chest and moan outright. Michael watched up his body from where he was kneeling on the pavement, corners of his lips pulling up into a triumphant smile, the cocky little shit. His shirt pushed up a little to show off a bit of his fuzzy belly, Michael was content to play him like this. Knowing they were in a public lot in the dark sent a pleasant zing through his guts that made him want to push Jeremy to moan louder.

Okay, so maybe he was a bit of a exhibitionist. It was far from the worst thing on his list of offenses.

Slowly he worked himself down Jeremy’s length, taking more and more of him into his mouth until he was pressing his nose to his pubes, smelling like soap and fabric softener and just a little like sweat. The head of his dick brushed the back of Michael’s throat and he gagged once, making Jeremy’s breath hitch with a whine, a hand clapping over his mouth to stifle himself.

Michael swallowed a few times and it only drove him to groan through his fingers, rumbling in his chest as he worked him over, playing with his balls and breaking down all his walls. And when he’d taken all he could, he stopped. Jeremy didn’t move for a moment or two, thinking that perhaps taking what he did, Michael needed a minute to adjust.

He glanced down to see if he was alright, only to find Michael staring up at him with an eyebrow cocked almost expectantly. Jeremy’s lips pursed and he blinked quickly, voice croaking out, “Y-you alright?”

The minute movement needed to nod made him want to double over and hold Michael’s head to him, throat around him. It was so fucking good, hot and wet and tight. And yet, Michael didn’t move. He didn’t even move his tongue. The feeling of his slow exhales against his shorn hair made Jeremy want to squirm, unsure what he was doing. It felt good but he’d never get off like this. Was Michael just trying to tease him? He wasn’t above begging if it’d get him to move.

“Mm- Michael, wha-what are you doing?”

Michael stayed steadfast, breathing hard through his nose with Jeremy’s cock filling his mouth, his head pressed back against his soft, slick throat. He swallowed again and Jeremy groaned, hips twitching up. Michael’s eyes fluttered closed as he returned the sound, rumbling around him. Jeremy’s breath hitched, uncertainty and worry brimming in his chest, making a mess of the warmth of pleasure rushing through him.

“So-sorry, Michael. Didn’t mean to choke you.”

A hard sigh rushed hot breath across his stomach and slowly, carefully, Michael pulled himself off Jeremy’s dick, strings of thick saliva connecting his head and Michael’s lips. His voice was scratchy but he sighed up at him, “Trying to get you to fuck me, christ you’re thick. I mean, nice dick but you’re damn stupid sometimes, Lil J.”

“What? You never said that!”

“I didn’t think you needed a play by play!” Michael snapped, clearing his throat when it cracked.

“You didn’t say anything about anything Michael, how was I supposed to know?”

“Shut up, Jeremy, are you gonna do it or not?”

“Uh-” he cut himself off, clamping his mouth shut. It sounded like a really nice idea, being able to just work his hips against Michael, but all the same he didn’t want to hurt him. “Do you have, like, a system to let me know to stop?”

“If I want you to stop, you’ll stop.” It almost sounded like a threat.

“I’m serious, Michael,” Jeremy pressed, pouting a little, “You might want it a little rough but I don’t wanna seriously hurt you!”

Michael rolled his eyes, “If I tap your hip, pull back. I’m gonna gag and cough, but don’t let up unless I tap your hips.” His eyebrows rose high on his forehead as he looked up Jeremy’s body at him, “Work for you, princess?”

Jeremy huffed, but was satisfied with some kind of answer rather than not having said anything about it. He quietly wondered what Michael’s other sexual ventures were like if words and plans weren’t in place from the get go no matter what. People had called Jeremy boring and predictable, but he’d dealt with both ends up the trauma of going too far without a way out, both being unable to speak up when he’d had too much, and being the one to unknowingly push his partner past their limit, and would rather have a way to know to stop regardless, no matter what they were doing.

Nodding slowly, Michael took that as good as he was going to get and went back to peppering his saliva sticky shaft with kisses, mouthing against the bottom of his head. Jeremy groaned quietly, cock twitching against Michael’s lips, making him hum a pleased sound. Michael got a rush when he made someone feel good, when he could tear them down to nothing but primal lust. It made him feel good, having that sway over someone. This was no different.

He suckled at the head of his cock, rolling his tongue against his hole to lap up the pre beading there with each careful stroke of his hand down the shaft. When Jeremy settled his hand in Michael’s hair again, he opened his mouth to start to swallow him down again. It wasn’t difficult but after stopping he’d lost some of the momentum he’d had. Opening his throat up slowly, he bobbed his head, pressing his forehead against his the little bit of fuzzy pudge around jeremy’s middle. When he was comfortable, he looked up at him, thumbing against the inch of his dick that he couldn’t get his lips around and Jeremy took it as his go.

Jeremy licked over his lips, a little dry from panting quietly. He could hear the sounds of the city far off, suddenly he came to the realization again that they were in a parking lot. Sure it was dark, the closest lamp not working, set away in a construction zone, but it was still exposed. It sent a zing through his gut that he didn’t know how to put words to. His eyes lingered on Michael’s mouth stretched around him, lips puffy and cheeks a little red with the pressure of his cock against the back of his throat. The little puffs of exhales against the base of his dick prickled goosebumps up his arms.

Setting his other hand on Michael’s shoulder, he let his fingers sink deeper into his hair to grab hold around the curve of his skull. He pulled his hips back against the car keeping him upright, his knees already weak under the feel of Michael’s mouth and the excitement racing through him. It left him feeling hot and raw, exposed and vulnerable.

He rolled his hips up against Michael’s mouth, pulling him down against him a little as he did to try to test the waters. Michael simply huffed a harder exhale against his stomach. Slowly he settled a hand to hold Jeremy’s hip, squeezing it as he did, and the other was set against the car beside his hip to steady himself.

Again he pulled back and rolled his hips against Michael’s open mouth, a little harder, a little deeper, and Michael closed his eyes in response. Jeremy worked up a pace, even and careful, hips stuttering once with the feeling of his throat fluttering around him the first time he gagged, but Michael kept his composure, and even with Jeremy pulling his hair and fucking his mouth, the sounds obscene and ragged, coughing and gagging and moaning, Michael let himself be used eagerly. It was impossible for Jeremy not to fall into it. Michael was into it, enthusiastically so, and hadn’t called for him to stop, so, as he’d been asked, he didn’t. And holy shit did it feel good to let go.

He fucked his mouth, hard and fast, though didn’t go as deep as he could have otherwise. He had a pretty impressive dick and didn’t want to ruin Michael’s throat. As it was he’d probably need lozenges for a few days. But Michael had wanted it, he’d asked for it, so Jeremy was giving it to him good.

The sound of a car passing out on the main road made Jeremy’s blood sing and Michael’s grip on his hip tighten, the both of them supercharged with the risk of getting caught. It was enough to snap Jeremy’s careful composer, his hips snapping against Michael’s face fast and desperate as he panted hard, muttering praise above him. About how good he felt, how wet and hot his mouth was, how soft his throat was. Michael drank down the praise, huffing hard through his nose as Jeremy used him.

Michael swallowed around him and Jeremy came, pulling Michael’s face down hard against his cock, spilling himself down his throat with a few weak thrusts and a long groan that tapered into a soft whimper. He didn’t fully let go of Michael’s hair, but his voice was as shaky as his knees when he sighed out, “Holy shit, Michael.”

Pulling back slowly, Michael came away with saliva on his lips and a thick throat from the beating and swallowing Jeremy’s cum down. He pulled himself up Jeremy’s body until he was kissing him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Jeremy didn’t fight, and kept his hand in Michael’s hair as they kissed. Michael ground his own cock into his hip through their jeans, shuddering a hard breath against Jeremy’s mouth. He was spent, but Michael was still raring to go, which wasn’t shocking.

Another car passed and they didn’t think anything of it, but the sound of gravel as it pulled up into the quiet construction site startled them both into action. Michael looked up quickly to see Geoff and Jack climbing out of their car and Jeremy’s hands were a flurry of movement as he tucked himself into his underwear and zipped himself up, thankfully hidden behind the other side of the car.

Jack whistled, “Enjoying a smoke break, boys?”

Michael opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a broken crack which pushed him into a coughing fit. He kept himself upright with a hand on the hood of the car and Jeremy pat his back, lips pursed, eyes wide, a telling guilty trait.

Geoff laughed, shaking his head, “You shit heads get a move on, no slouching on the job. You’ve got two other cars to drag back here before we can head back tonight. Jack and I’ve got the other one.”

Jack winked at the both of them before they disappeared down the block to grab the bike they were using to get from point A to point B. Michael and Jeremy had been dropped off at the first car when they started this, so they’d have to grab a bike off the street somewhere. Their laughter died down, chased away by the roar of their bike down the street.

Jeremy exhaled hard, running a hand through his own hair, “That was a close one.”

Michael coughed again, croaking out, “No kidding.” He rattled off another cough before he shook his head.

Raising an eyebrow Jeremy leaned his head in to look at him, “You alright, dude? Did I go too hard?”

A ragged laugh, creaking at the edges, “God no!” He cleared his throat best he could, “It was fucking great. Just raw.” Eased a little, Jeremy cracked a grin and Michael pushed him away with another rough laugh, “I need a drink. And you owe me one.”

“You can grab a drink at the corner shop and I’ll drive if you wanna. Grab one car, take the car and the bike to the other, bring both back here?” Jeremy offered, flicking through the messages on his phone to get the address and model of the other two cars they’d need to get.

Michael was already turning to walk back out of the construction site when Jeremy looked up, jogging to keep up. He shoved his phone into his pocket, calling ahead, “Michael, wait up!”

The grin he threw over his shoulder was hot and wicked when he grabbed some poor guy off his bike, pulling him onto the sidewalk. “Thanks for the ride, asshole!” The man gripped his jacket in return, and Michael was quick to bring his forehead down against the dude’s nose. He dropped him on the sidewalk, tugging the helmet down on to his head before he gestured for Jeremy to hurry up.

Jeremy hopped onto the back of the motorcycle and they roared out into traffic, ignoring the tail end of a red light to do so. Gripping tight Jeremy called over the wind and the motor under them, “You still owe me a grand, I did what you said I wouldn’t!”

Michael’s laugh was sudden and sharp, rough around the edges like birdshot out of a shotgun, “You did not!”

“I did so!” Jeremy protested, squeezing Michael’s middle.

Yelling through the helmet was even more push to his sore throat, but Jeremy had a feeling he was reveling in the ache, “No way! I said you couldn’t jerk it. You didn’t. I sucked you off. No dice, dude!”

He sat speechless for a moment as they weaved through traffic, his heart racing in his chest as cars passed and lights flickered, the city alive around them. He barked a laugh, shaking his head, calling forward, “You’re a son of a bitch, you know that, Michael Jones?”

Jeremy was met with a laugh in return, “So I’ve been told!”

All was well though, because Jeremy owed him a favor in return once they got back to the penthouse for the night, and he paid it back in full.


End file.
